Mystic Blade: Legends Of The Spiritual Plain, The Great War of Heaven
Mystic Blade: Legends Of The Spiritual Plain, The Great War of Heaven & Hell-Grand Battle of Angels & Devils, Supernatural Full-Scale War For The Earth / Climatic War of Light v. Darkness For The Multiple Universe is a fan fictional story focusing on The Great War between The Angels & Devils for control of Earth & the universe. This is a semi-crossover series it is also a video game series just like Kingdom Hearts, also a movie series & television too. The alternate titles for this story is call Mystic Blade: Legends Of The Supernatural World & Guardians Of The Infinite Universe. Plot The never ending war between The Angels & The Demons lasted for centuries on planet Earth. This war gave many casulties to both sides including the destruction of their great nations: Heaven & Hell & their beloved leaders: The Almighty Bibological God & The Great Satan Lucifer. The war still continues on through their successors. Queen Serenity: a former general in Selene's army has took over as The Supreme Commander Of The Angel Military & The New Leader of The Angelic Realm as Sailor Cosmos. Queen Kazarina: a former general in Metalia's army took over as the Supreme Commander Of The Demon Military & Queen Of The Demonic Realm as Sailor Chaos. These two powerful women lead their armies to battle throughout the ages. Now the battle still continues on Earth during the 21st century. No side has claimed victory yet. This war has lasted a lot longer than The Cybertronian Civil War between The Heroic Autobots & The Evil Decepticons, the Transformers have formed an alliance with the Angels & Demons to one up each other. The Transformers & Spirit Soliders are in for a entire universe full of adventures. The Decepticons & Devils want to enslave humanity unless The Autobots & Angels are willing to stand in their way. The Angels & Autobots absolutely refuse to Earth fall to the same fate as as Cybertron & Heaven and vowed to pprotect the Earth from evil no matter what. Angels God *God From The Bible *Queen Lilith *Sailor Cosmos Archangels *Sailor Dark Matter *Sailor Star Cluster Serpahims *Michael *Gabriel *Raphael *Uriel *Arizeriel *Kaizariel *Sachiel *Metatron *Sandalphon *Barakiel *Jadeatron *Nanoha Takamachi Ophanims *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Earth *Sailor Sun *Sailor Starlight *Sailor Nemsis Cherubims *Hayate Yagami *Fate Testaross Harloawn *Signum *Vita *Erio Mondial *Caro De Lushe *Subaru Nakajima *Rein *Shamal *Teana Lanster Divine Dragons True Dragon *Great Red Dragon God *Ophis Virtues / Strongholds *Sky Blast *Aqua Storm *Holy Blaze *Dark Raider *Leaf Storm *Sound Blaster *Gear Grinder *King Blade Digimon Royal Generals / Holy Mystics *Tai Kamiya & Agumon *Matt Ishida & Gabumon *Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon *Izzy Izumi & Tentomon *Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon *Joe Kido & Gomamon *Tk Takaishi & Patamon *Kari Kamiya & Gatomon *Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon *Rei Sabia & Lunamon *Kiyo Tsukyomi & Coronamon *Lucy Hisagi & Lopmon *Yudai Masaki & Guilmon *Jun Motomiya & Dorumon *Kaoru Hasaegawa & BlackGatomon *Melody Kurusaki & Leomon Prinipalities / Rulers Authorities / Powers *Sailor Galaxia *Sailor Singularity *Sailor Comet *Sailor Polarius *Sailor Nebula *Sailor Nova Proxima *Sailor Diamond Dust *Sailor Kinmoku *Sailor Selenium *Sailor Rainbow Prism Dominions Beastzerkers *Jade Storm *Holy Blitz *Raid Lock *Quick Shift *Zero Blast *ImpactZero Angels Brave Saints Autobots Primes / Autobot Supreme Commanders *Optimus Prime *Solarflare Prime *Lunar Prime *Alpha Trion *King Maximo *Warkingalius Prime *Majestrix Prima *Shadebreaker Prime Autobots Dinobots Wreckers Aerialbots Superion Protectobots Defensor Cybertron Elite Guard The 9 Female Autobots Maximals Headmasters Technorganics Allies Worlds Television Series Movies Video Games Trivia *Queen Serenity & Queen Kaizarina are enomorusly powerful compared to their perdecessors. *Queen Serenity & Queen Kaizarina were once generals of their persective miltaries, they were promoted to the rank of Supreme Commander & they can also transform into the 2 ultimate & supremely powerfu Sailor Scouts of the universe: Sailor Cosmos & Sailor Chaos. *Main Crossovers **Kingdom Hearts **Sailor Moon **Transformers **Bleach **Winx Club **Bakugan Battle Brawlers **X-Men **The Avengers **Justice League **W.I.T.C.H. **Sonic The Hedgehog **Gundam Wing / Seed / Seed Destiny **InuYasha **Neon Genesis Evangelion **Maburaho! **Omamori Himari **Sekirei / Sekirei: Pure Engagement **Yu-Gi-Oh ! / Yu-Gi-Oh ! GX / Yu-Gi-Oh ! 5D'S **Jackie Chan Adventures **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha **Dragon Ball / Dragon Ball Z / Dragon Ball GT **Zoids **Devil May Cry **Looney Tunes / Tiny Toon Adventures / Animanics / Loonatics Unleashed **ThunderCats **Avatar: The Last Airbender / Legend Of Korra **Tenchi Muyo ! **HighSchool DXD / High School DxD New *Serenity weilds the legendary Holy Sword Excalibur, she can tap into its great power & control its power with no problems at all. *Queen Serenity & Queen Kaizarina can eild the 2 most powerful true utimate Keyblades in the realm of Light & Darkness: Divine Heaven & Supreme Hell. *Sailor Cosmos, Star Cluster, & Dark Matter's parents King Apollo & Queen Selenity along with the other Kings & Queens of The Silver Millenium served as the Gods & Goddesses of Light a.k.a The Angel High Council. *Sailor Dark Matter & Sailor Star Cluster are Sailor Cosmos' sisters & highly ranked Angel gernerals of The Angel Miltary. Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts XP Universe Series Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:High School DxD Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction